


one last time

by radashe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i just felt like crying about sylvix living long and happy lives and dying on the same day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radashe/pseuds/radashe
Summary: The kingdom had been at peace for decades since the war. Sometimes when Sylvain or Felix thought back upon it they could hardly remember any of the details, but it couldn't be helped. They had lived incredibly full lives since then.





	one last time

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is written weirdly or the pacing is off this is my first fe3h fic and i was writing emotionally lol. i just felt like crying for some wholesome sylvix. also i only wanted to write the last scene but i ended up writing this whole thing so idkkk haha

The kingdom had been at peace for decades since the war. Sometimes when Sylvain or Felix thought back upon it they could hardly remember any of the details, but it couldn't be helped. They had lived incredibly full lives since then. 

It had been many years since their back and forth of visiting one another at their respective homes before they decided damn it all and live together. They had been in love since their days as students in the monastery after all. Why should they have to keep living separately?

Sylvain will never forget the day that Felix proposed they start living together. He had always been very straightforward about his thoughts, and after the initial shyness of new love had begun to wear off, Felix didn't hesitate to share _whatever_ thought he had about the two of them. Sylvain couldn't help but laugh remembering it.

_It's an absolute waste of effort and resources to travel back and forth just to see each other isn't it? We already know...what we want.... We might as well combine our houses already instead of beating around the bush about it. _

And as simple as that they combined their two houses and began living with each other again for the first time in years. 

Life had changed so much after the war, and even more so after they began reaching their later years. Missions stopped coming, their bodies stopped getting stronger. But one thing that never changed was how much they absolutely adored each other. 

Sylvain loved Felix more than anything. It was always him. Even with all his antics and history of going after any woman, once Sylvain realized that he indeed had been in love with Felix for years, he couldn't stand the idea of ever being apart from him. And as for Felix, unrequited love with his childhood best friend was how he had expected his life to be until he finally confessed that he had only ever been in love with Sylvain, and learned that his love was in fact, returned. 

So began their life of loving no one else but each other. From growing up together, to fighting alongside one another, to first kisses, to hot bodies pressed to one another in the latest hours of the night. They shared so many moments with one another their lives were almost mirrors of the other. 

In their later years, the two of them often didn't have much to do, although the both of them tried keeping themselves busy and working, they would often find themselves just cuddling up and going to bed without nothing much to do, with Felix complaining that they’re absolutely wasting whatever life they have left on sleeping.

But it was nice, waking up and living their days slowly and easily, being in each other’s company. They would occasionally visit their friends, or even receive visits here and there. It was a nice life, even if it would inevitably have to end at some point.

It was a bright sunny morning in Fódlan, with the birds chirping loudly in the brisk cold.

Nowadays in the mornings Sylvain would find himself sleeping in almost until noon, if Felix didn’t wake him up sooner. But this morning was different. The sun peeked through the windows and slowly set on Sylvain’s eyes, waking him. He rolled over in discomfort, coming face to face with Felix.

It was a bit more common to wake up next to Felix nowadays, though he tried to be an early riser as usual. As the years passed he has become more tired and slow in the mornings, but that’s okay. Sylvain loved waking next to him.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Felix didn’t stir. Sylvain gently brushed the few hairs that lay on his face, trying to wake him softly. Felix was usually a very light sleeper, so he was certain that might work.

His heart dropped for a moment. No. Sylvain nudged Felix’s shoulder, with slightly more force this time, panic beginning to set in.

“Felix?” he whispered quickly, with bated breath.

Felix’s brow furrowed slightly, as he quietly groaned, “_what.” _

Sylvain let out a small sigh of relief. How cruel. How cruel one can be just by sleeping. He smiled softly, leaning forward again and pressing his lips to Felix’s temple. What he would usually do in situations like this is make light of it now, say something like, “I know we’re old, but don’t go dying on me,” or “Felix didn’t you say you wouldn’t be dying before me?”

But it didn’t feel right. The air this morning was stagnant and quiet. Sylvain exhaled loudly, pulling Felix closer to him, nuzzling into his long locks. Felix let out a small groan, but didn’t try to wriggle free.

“What’s the matter with you?” he said softly. Sylvain didn’t respond, unsure of what to say. Felix lifted his head to look him in the eyes. He scanned back and forth for a moment before squinting his eyes suspiciously. “What is it?”

After many years they had become quite good at reading one another. It was especially hard to keep things from Felix. Sylvain conceded, exhaling.

“It’s strange. Today is strange.” Felix kept staring at him for a few more seconds before burying his face back into his chest.

“Well I’m tired. We can lay in bed all day.” Sylvain looked down.

“That’s unlike you.” Felix only hummed. Sylvain waited for him to say something else, but there was only silence. He didn’t like it.

“Hey, we should take a ride today. There’s a spot I’ve been meaning to look at.” 

Felix was silent, breathing softly. Did he fall asleep? Sylvain huffed.

“Don’t tell me _now _you want to be a lazy old man,” he joked, trying to earn a response. But Felix seemed to have already fallen back asleep. Sylvain felt his eyes strain for a moment.

Guess they were getting old after all.

Sylvain opened his eyes again, by now the sun had climbed to the top of the sky and the morning had passed. He must have fallen back asleep. He looked down at Felix, who seemed to be sleeping soundly against his chest, unperturbed. Sylvain gave him another nudge.

“Felix, we’ve officially slept the whole morning away. And I’m starving, let’s get something to eat, huh?” Felix stirred slowly.

“Do you want to go into town?” Sylvain asked hopefully. Felix finally rolled away from Sylvain’s chest, exhaling slowly.

“Aren’t you energetic today.” He mumbled, then looked at Sylvain with concern. “Is something bothering you?”

“You didn’t wake up right away this morning,” Sylvain confessed. He didn’t know how Felix would respond, but there was no reason to keep it from him.

“I’m just so tired today.”

“I figured.”

“We could sleep some more.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then what _do _you want to do?”

Sylvain contemplated what to say. It was probably an hour or two past midday. They still had time to do almost whatever they wanted.

“We should go on an adventure today, we haven’t done that in while.” Felix made a face.

“What are you on about?”

“Please?”

“Fine, tomorrow.”

“It has to be today.”

“Why?”

“Because—” Sylvain stopped. He felt his tongue get heavy. “I don’t want to waste any time sleeping anymore.” Felix groaned, sitting up.

“Is this because I didn’t wake up right away this morning?” Felix asked.

“You’re never tired.”

“I’m _always _tired.”

“You never let it stop you.” Felix huffed.

“Fine, we can go on an _adventure, _but I want to be back in a few hours. I really am…tired today...”

\--

The two of them did the best they could to be quick about eating something quickly and gathering any kind of supplies they might need for their small journey. It was only going to be for a few hours, but be it as they had become quite old, they would usually prepare for anything.

Somehow the sun was still in the sky by the time they mounted their horses and made their way towards the forest.

It was nearing the end of spring but it was still quite cold outside. It was quite cold where they resided, and warmer days only came during the middle of summer. And although they were quite used to it, Sylvain couldn’t help but notice how out of breath the thin air had made the both of them 

“Let’s take a break.” Felix finally said, as they reached the top of a small cliff overlooking the valley. The sun was already making its way down towards the hills. Felix dismounted and stretched, his limbs exhausted from riding. Sylvain joined him and they found a small place to sit and watch the sun begin to set.

“It’s beautiful.” Sylvain said, filling the silence. And it was. The world seemed extravagant today, everything with just a little more color, a little more light.

“Mmm.”

Sylvain turned to look at Felix, whose eyes were fixed on the valley. He was beautiful. His hair was a dark silver now, with streaks of his raven locks peeking through, tied into a long ponytail. Felix’s face didn’t change much, he was still sharp as ever, even with the soft lines on his face.

Sylvain always thought Felix aged so much better than himself. He felt a lot scruffier now, and a lot less charming than he used to be. Not that it mattered. His hair wasn’t as silver as Felix’s though. It still maintained most of its fiery red pigment, with a few gray strands finding their way in. He also had quite a few lines on his face but many were hidden under the scruff on his cheeks and chin.

“The sun will set soon, we should get back before it gets too dark.” Felix started again, breath finally slowing down.

“I think it’ll get dark regardless of whether we leave now or later.” Sylvain laughed. “We might as well watch the sun set. How many times do we get to do this anyway?” Felix sighed.

“I suppose.” He took a sip of water from a small canister he brought with him. “I don’t think I could convince you otherwise, you basically dragged me out of bed for this.” Sylvain chuckled softly, scooting closer to Felix and draping his arm around him. 

“I just didn’t want to miss spending another day with you,” he teased. Felix snorted.

“Sure.”

They sat close together for a little longer in silence. “Although, you were right about one thing.” Felix began, not looking at Sylvain. “Today is strange.” 

\--

By the time the sun set they were both ready to be done with the small trip, already starting to make their way back home. It was getting incredibly dark, but luckily they made it out of the forest and into the safety of town before the darkness swallowed them up.

When they reached their home they were both exhausted.

“I’m going straight to bed.” Felix huffed, slugging off his coat and pulling out the tie in his hair. Sylvain followed in suit.

“I’m surprised you made it back on your own two feet. For a moment I thought I’d have to carry you,” he said jokingly. Felix didn’t reply right away. It made Sylvain uneasy.

“I was tired all day.” He finally stated, crawling under the covers. “C’mere.”

Sylvain slid under the blankets, feeling the weight of the day take a toll on his body at last.

They both lay in bed, facing one another, their hands intertwined between them. Sylvain felt himself getting incredibly sleepy.

“Felix?”

Felix opened his eyes slowly, meeting his.

“I really am tired…so tired,” he said softly, straining to keep his eyes open. Sylvain brushed the whisps of hair out of Felix’s face with his other hand, feeling his heart squeezed. 

The atmosphere around them was stagnant. That feeling of strangeness hung over them, as it had the whole day. It was as if it was alerting Sylvain that today was different. That after today, things wouldn’t be the same.

That today was their last day.

Sylvain felt weak, his body heavy, like he hadn’t moved in ages. He ran his thumb along Felix’s cheekbone, urging him to stay awake. It seems as if he was also aware of the air around them.

“It’s okay, it was a long day after all.” Sylvain responded. Felix shuddered.

“Sylvain?” They didn’t break eye contact. Sylvain knitted his brows in concern, feeling a lump in his throat as Felix’s sleepy face began to distort into one that seemed in pain. He kept speaking, his voice barely a whisper.

“I was never scared about dying you know, but right now…” he squeezed his eyes shut, tears finding their way out to his cheeks. “I’m scared.”

Sylvain wiped the tear away, softly shushing Felix. “Hey, come now. That’s not like you.”

“I’m not afraid of death,” Felix said quickly, “I’m afraid…that this will all be over soon.”

“This…” Sylvain caressed Felix’s face again. “This won’t end no matter how much time passes. And I’ll be by your side forever Felix, I love you more than anything.” Felix suppressed a ghost of a sob. “Come now, I don’t think I’ve seen you cry like this in ages.” He wiped the newfound tears away.

“I love you…” Felix whispered. Sylvain smiled, continuing to try to comfort Felix, squeezing his hand.

“We had fun right?” Felix nodded.

“It was good.” He said softly.

And for a moment they were children again, lying in the same bed, making promises to one another with their pinkeys laced.

In another moment they were young men, whispering sweet nothings in the middle of the night after a long battle.

They looked each other in the eyes with bated breath, the way they had done countless times during their life. How much time they had for one another back then.

And oh suddenly how _little _time they had now! Sylvain felt his eyes swell, desperately wishing they had _more__time._

“Felix, you remember our promise?” Sylvain asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Felix nodded again, tears finding their way down his face once more.

“So it’s okay, we’ll be together.”

Felix scooted closer to Sylvain, brushing his lips softly against his.

“You promise.” He stated so quietly between them, closing his eyes once more. Sylvain pressed his lips to Felix’s cheek, reassuringly.

“You know I made that promise long ago.” Felix hummed softly in response.

A few minutes passed in silence. Sylvain looked down at Felix, his face buried into his chest once more. He felt the overwhelming weight in his body start to take over.

“Felix?” he whispered. There was no response. He squeezed their hands together and asked again. “_Felix?”_

For a moment he felt an extreme sadness fill his heart, then just warmth, as he smiled.

“I’m right behind you.” He whispered while closing his eyes, conceding.

**Author's Note:**

> i love pain


End file.
